Skids and pallets are of course in common use for transporting a wide variety of products. A circular pallet, intended to support a stack of spirally wound rolls of steel strapping, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,588, to Brandon et al. Good U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,528 describes a square skid that is similarly intended for transporting products of coiled form, and a stackable, circular skid is taught by Good in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,560.